Heavy Armor Suit
|walkspeed = 6 |vip = Extreme VIP |bullet_resistance = 80% |infantry_explosive_resistance = 50% |splash_damage_resistance = 75% |vehicle_non-explosive_resistance = 75% |vehicle_explosive_resistance = 50% |other_resistances= *Anti Material Bullets: 60% *Tank/Artiliery rounds: 40% *Tank/Artiliery AP rounds: 40% *Melee Resistance: 40% }} The Heavy Armor Suit is an armor from the Survivability category granted upon purchasing the Extreme VIP. The armor has very high resistances to nearly all forms of damage, but is the slowest armor in the game, and is limited to short-range weapons. Appearance The Heavy Armor is rather bulky and very mechanical in appearance, and it has a grey metallic color scheme, with neon parts (representing team color) around various parts of the armor. The helmet has a rather large neck collar, with an equally sizeable visor. The head is primarily surrounded by an armored collar, and said armored collar has two towing hooks on either side. The armor also has unusable waist pouches, and what appears to be a jumpjet at the bottom of each boot, which is also unusable. Statistics The Heavy Armor Suit's default health is an incredibly high 2000 HP, but in reality, because of the Extreme VIP's health bonus, the armor actually has 2100 HP, if there are no other health bonuses being applied. The maximum health possible with all VIPs that grant health bonuses is 2250 HP. The Heavy Armor Suit also boasts high resistances to nearly all forms of damage. Players wearing the armor will be able to resist 80% of the damage taken from small arms fire, although they can only resist 60% of the damage taken from Anti-Material fire, from weapons such as the DSR-50 and BW Rifle-X. The heavy armor suit can also boast some explosive resistance, though its nowhere as high as the Anti-Explode Armor Suit. It can resist 50% of the damage taken from direct hits from most infantry explosives, such as the Rocket Launchers and Grenade Launchers, and 75% of the splash damage taken from infantry explosives, this includes the Self Explode and Remote Bomb utilities. The armor also ha a hidden resistance to Melee Weapons of 40% which makes it harder to be killed by such weapons, even the Frying Pan with its high damage requires a few melee strikes. The armor is also quite resistant to vehicle weapons, being able to resist 75% of the damage taken from non-explosive vehicle weapons and 50% of the damage taken from vehicle explosive splash damage. The only exceptions are the Battle Tank and Artillery, which deal the most damage, with 40% damage resistance against them. Overall, this armor is essentially a walking tank, able to resist at least one hit from nearly any weapon in the game, and shrug off small arms fire with ease. Downsides The downsides of using the Heavy Armor Suit are that the player cannot use any weapons from the Assault Rifles and Carbines category, Sniper Rifles category, Rifles category and the Light Machine Guns category, which includes the Reward weapons or VIP weapons from their respective categories. This means that the Heavy Armor suit is meant for close quarters usage, since the categories the player could use are generally for close quarters use. This is also reinforced by the fact the walkspeed is 6''', the slowest armor walkspeed in the game. This is even slower than the walkspeed of the Basic Armor Suit and Shielded Armor Suit. This means that faster enemies, such as those using the Assassin Armor, can outmanuver someone using the Heavy Armor Suit, and possibly do damage before the player could react. Tips of using Heavy Armor Suit As resistant as the armor is, the user is not invincible. As such there are some tips when using the Heavy Armor suit: Stay indoors Being indoors ensures that you won't be shot from far away snipers and vehicles, but be aware of landmines. Even with the high resistances, a couple of landmines can still easily kill you. Seek cover It's a good idea to try and seek cover as much as possible, this is so that you would not be overwhelmed by incoming gunfire and also can allow you to heal up any damage you might have taken in a previous firefight, If you are out in the open, seek cover as soon as possible. This is because being in the open will leave you vulnerable to snipers, and especially ground vehicles as they can easily kill you via roadkill damage, and also because most of your weaponry that your heavy armor allows usage of would not be effective at long range. Know your surroundings While not as easy as it may be, knowing your surroundings can help you survive longer while using the Heavy Armor Suit. It is a good idea to know where players would spawn, and the entry points one may enter from, as to prevent a possible sneak attack from them, which could either result in your death or losing most of your health. Stay near friendly vehicles If you really need to walk on foot across the map (or to a facility) in the open, it is best that you stay close to your team's vehicles. They can act as a shield as you make your way to your destination. This tactic is rarely done, especially in public servers, as players will mostly ignore you, and the most coordination you can get on your average BW server is your team defending their spawn from the occasional bored skilled player.. Still, in a coordinated team, they can provide ground protection for you as you make your way forward. Don't be afraid to use explosives Due to your resistance to explosives, you can afford to fire a rocket launcher or grenade launcher to kill a pesky assassin armor user through splash damage upclose. Though given the fact most players would keep their distance, this tactic only works best should they resort to melee. Countering the Heavy Armor Suit '''NOTE: This is assuming the user has all the health bonuses granted from various VIPs Due to the high resistances of the Heavy Armor suit, regular weapons are not as effective as taking out a heavy, even with headshots. There have been several weapons and tactics that are effective at taking out users wearing the armor which are listed as such: Anti-Materiel Rifles Anti-Materiel Rifles are specifically designed to counter heavy armor users, given their high damage and their separate damage type being resisted less by heavy armor. The only two Anti-Materiel Rifles ingame are the DSR-50 and the BW Rifle-X. Both weapons can kill a player with Heavy Armor with two headshots at almost any range, with the DSR-50 needing up to three headshots at the furthest of ranges. Keep in mind that both weapons are rather slow to fire, and the problem with the DSR-50 only having three bullets in the magazine. Regardless of these flaws, due to their unique damage type being effective against heavy armor, they are the best weapons to use against a Heavy Armor user. One thing to note is that despite the fact that the M107 and M82A1 appear to be Anti-Materiel Rifles, they do NOT deal increased damage to Heavy Armor. This was made to balance out the fact that they are semi-automatic weapons, although they still kill Heavy Armor faster than other semi-automatic sniper rifles BW Devastator The BW Devastator is an incredibly powerful rocket launcher that can put a quick end to a Heavy Armor user. While it shares the same two shots to kill along with all but the Uber Rocket and Deployable Rocket Launcher, its drastically faster reload speed allows one to take out a Heavy Armor user faster and have a better chance of killing the target. Also, thanks to its high damage, it can finish off a damaged Heavy Armor user easily. Crossbows Crossbows are weapons that are supposed to be somewhat of a novelty category. They do a surprising amount of damage to Heavy Armor if using explosive bolts, and they deal double the damage towards Heavy Armor, making headshots effective against them. Thanks to their single-shot nature and slow velocity, one would need to get rather close to have a chance of taking out a Heavy Armor user. This does not apply to the standard bolts. Weapon Combination Arguably, the most effective way to counter a Heavy Armor user by yourself is by using two or more particular weapons in quick succession. This includes shooting them with a Rifle-X to the body, then quickly firing the BW Devastator at them, or by spamming three DSR-50s in quick succession. If done correctly, the Heavy Armor user will be killed. This, however, requires a great deal of accuracy, 2 main weapon slots to spare, and is a rather difficult task. Teamwork This would be useful if your average BW player read chat and knew how to do basic coordination/teamwork, as on paper, having one guy distract the heavy armor user while one or more other guys use AMRs/rockets/etc to kill the heavy armor user might not seem that hard, but since even two people doing minor teamwork is an extremely rare sight ingame, this barely happens. Preemptive Strike Heavy Armor is slow, and they will need to get it to the combat zone with a vehicle for if they intend on quickly entering a combat zone, or spawning an aircraft to use for insertion.. If they're using an ATV or Jeep, use rocket launchers or the NMRG to force them to bail, or kill them before they can get out. If they bail, use long-range and anti-tank weapons to kill them before they get in close enough to be a threat. Vehicles Despite the resistances of the Heavy Armor making a lot of infantry weapons weak against it, vehicles still can do a substantial amount of damage, especially the Vortex or Tracker, due to their high rates of fire for their primary weapons, and while not a vehicle in a sense, the Anti-Personell Turret can shred a Heavy Armor user in seconds. However, given that the most common areas a Heavy Armor user would be in are indoors, vehicles have limited use against them, unless you get a good position regarding windows. Vehicle ramming does full damage to Heavy Armor, since even heavy armor has no resistances to ramming damage, and this also makes the ATV a surprisingly decent weapon against a Heavy Armor user in enclosed spaces, by ramming them at high speeds. Given the low armor and health of the ATV, this is a rather ill-advised tactic unless you have turbo and the armor user has their back turned. Gallery HeavyArmorFrontQuaterView.png|Overall front view of the Heavy Armor Suit HeavyArmorBackQuaterView.png|Overall back view of the Heavy Armor Suit HeavyArmorATV.png|A yellow Heavy Armor user on an ATV HeavyArmorBWRL-2.png|A yellow Heavy Armor user aiming the BW RL-2 at a distant vehicle. HeavyArmorFirefight.png|A green Shielded Armor Suit user with an MG42 in a firefight with a blue Heavy Armor user with a M134. HeavyArmorHelicopterAssault.png|Two green Heavy Armor user armed with M2HBs firing at a blue Attack Helicopter. HeavyFPSView.png|The first person visor view of the Heavy Armor Suit. Trivia *The Heavy Armor Suit is modeled, designed and animated by JimmyLJX. **He also made the first person visor view for the armor. *The armor was based on an armor JimmyLJX designed, called the X06 Heavy Power Armor suit. **The X06 is made of a mysterious steel-like metal that is almost immune to most forms of damage, including impact, fire, anti-material rounds, armor-piercing bullets, high explosive rounds, and even close proximity nuclear explosions. **The X06 also features a neural interface, advanced gas filters, EMP countermeasures, Exosuit mobility (including jump jets in the boots of the armor), highly advanced fuel and ammunition storage, and an inbuilt temperature system. ***Obviously, most of them are not reflected in-game as it would make the Heavy Armor Suit completely overpowered, and for all intents and purposes, unstoppable. ***Also worth noting, the X06 (and the Heavy Armor Suit itself) are based on various armors from other media, most notably the Power Armor from the Fallout series. ***One could wonder how the armor would survives such damage if it was made of regular steel. Plain metal armor would be turned into swiss cheese by heavy bullets such as .50 BMG and 14.5mm rounds. Also, while one might survive a shell smacking you in the face, the blast will probably kill the user inside. *Because a player wearing the Heavy Armor Suit moves so slowly, they may have trouble leaving an aircraft if they decide to bail midway. This is the case with other slower armors. *The Heavy Armor Suit is widely considered to be overpowered, ridiculous, and Pay To Win, due to the high resistances it has when compared to other armors, and being locked behind a paywall. Granted, if it wasn't locked behind a paywall, literally every other person would be using it. Category:Survivability Category:Armor